


ALL6 失语者 第六章

by palomajin630



Category: sky天空少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomajin630/pseuds/palomajin630





	ALL6 失语者 第六章

第六章

胡文煊走了，说是家里有事，急匆匆连夜走的。左叶听了就说从郑人予到胡文煊，绝对是犯了太岁，吵吵着等李希侃回来，大家一起去寺庙拜拜。郑人予只是听着笑，不答话，倒是林陌开了口说最近左林杰天天呆在房间里，也不出门，等一会要去关怀一下。郑人予听了觉得大概是那天伤了他的心，那孩子估计也是好意想要照顾自己，反而被自己撵走肯定心里是不痛快的，他想了想对林陌说道，一会我去看看吧。

“好，就这么定了。”左叶直接替林陌回答了，“老陌我们去逛街吧。”林陌被拉走时还不放心地回头看了看坐在床上的郑人予，只见郑人予冲林陌挑了挑眉，颇有郑总的油腻风范。有力气油腻了，看来是真的好的差不多了，林陌放心的跟着左叶准备出门，走时经过一楼左林杰的房间，林陌盯着紧闭的房门，心里总是莫名的不安，他摇摇头只觉得自己多想随着左叶一并离去。

林陌和左叶走了没多久，郑人予便走到一楼，他已经好的差不多，就是身体还是使不上劲，虚弱了点，他走到左林杰门前，轻轻敲了敲门，“左林杰，我可以进去吗？”没一会，左林杰便开了门，见到郑人予，皮笑肉不笑，“人予哥，进来吧。”左林杰像是毫无间隙的拉住郑人予的手腕将其拉进房间，然后熟练的上了锁。

郑人予听到上锁的声音，心中有些疑惑，但也没有表露出来，他看着左林杰有些发黑的眼眶，想着这孩子估计又是在房间里熬夜打游戏了，他思索着终于开了口，“林陌刚刚和左叶出去逛街了。”

“我听到了。”左林杰直勾勾的盯着郑人予，“这个房子隔音不好，什么都听的一清二楚。”郑人予只觉得今天的左林杰反常，莫名的后背发凉，但因为左林杰以往乖巧懂事弟弟的形象深入人心，郑人予没有深想他的话，自然的接话，“是你太敏感，所以总是失眠。”

“我倒是庆幸我这么敏感，要不然…”左林杰慢慢上前靠近郑人予，“连你被胡文煊压在身下艹都不知道。”郑人予大惊失色刚要起身反驳时被左林杰掐住脖子，左林杰双眸猩红，指着床，“当时你不就被胡文煊压在这张床上，被艹的淫叫连连的，怎么现在不敢认了？”

左林杰力气本来就大，掐的郑人予喘不上气，凭着求生本能使出吃奶的力气终于挣脱了左林杰，刚要逃跑便被左林杰绊了一下摔倒在地。左林杰慢慢靠近，郑人予急忙连滚带爬的往门口跑，却直接被左林杰整个抱起来扔到床上。

左林杰压上郑人予，从床头柜拿出绳子将郑人予双手绑在床头，双方力量差距太过于悬殊，纵使郑人予如何挣扎都无济于事。看着无法反抗的郑人予，左林杰满意的笑了，那笑容明明与郑人予记忆中鲜活稚嫩的十八岁少年相差无几，但此刻郑人予还是止不住的浑身颤抖，“哥哥。”左林杰亲昵地用脸颊磨蹭着郑人予的颈间，语气像是撒娇，“我不会比胡文煊差的。”

“左林杰。”郑人予厉声喊道，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

左林杰已经含住郑人予的耳垂，听到郑人予的话，他眨着眼睛盯着郑人予，眼神无辜极了，“知道呀。”郑人予看到左林杰的双眸染上几近于病态的疯狂，然后，郑人予听左林杰说道，“我在干你呀。”说完还用已经肿胀的下身蹭了蹭郑人予的下身。

“哥哥，你好白呀。”左林杰贪婪的抚摸着郑人予的上身，随后便低头含住鲜红的乳首轻轻的啃咬，手也不老实的捏住另一颗肆意挑逗，不一会，乳尖便因啃咬而变得鲜艳肿胀。“左林杰，你不要这样。”郑人予用已经染上情欲的声音哀求道。

“怎么样？这样吗？”说完左林杰便握上郑人予的下体，手指轻俏灵巧的上下撸动，不出片刻，郑人予的下体便昂扬起来，呼吸也开始紊乱，左林杰欺身咬住郑人予因呼吸而起伏的喉结，慢理斯条的啃咬，然后顺势而下在郑人予颈间、胸前留下密密麻麻的吻痕。

郑人予只觉得荒唐，被自己最疼爱的弟弟压在身下还起了反应，大概是上天对自己的惩罚吧，惩罚自己不自量力的喜欢李希侃，所以接二连三的惩罚自己。快感渐渐袭来，郑人予扬着头大口汲取着氧气像只濒死的鱼，终于，郑人予释放在左林杰手中，郑人予茫然地看着左林杰给自己扩张，经过胡文煊的调教，左林杰没费多少时间便将自己昂扬许久的性器抵着郑人予的穴口。

“哥哥，你是我的。”左林杰进入时如此说道，而此时郑人予只是失神地望着天花板，不知在想什么。初经人事的左林杰并不温柔，更何况是面对自己朝思慕想的人，他不知轻重的在郑人予体内汲取着，左林杰觉得自己的心破了个洞，只有郑人予才能填补的洞，所以他看着身下的郑人予，大力地抽插着，每一次都撞击到郑人予最敏感的那点。他希望郑人予体内也有个洞，只有自己能填满。

左林杰目不转睛地看着郑人予渐渐在自己身下臣服于快感，脸颊微红，香汗淋淋，随着左林杰的抽插而呻吟着，一双下垂眼中尽是情欲，既清纯又放荡，左林杰低头吻住郑人予，堵住郑人予细碎的呻吟。

“哥哥，你看你现在不也是很享受吗？”左林杰快释放前说道，“哥哥，你以后不要再找胡文煊好不好？”到释放后，左林杰都没有得到郑人予的回答，左林杰贴心的帮郑人予松了绑，将其抱在怀中。

“为什么是我？”许久后，郑人予问道，声音轻飘飘的，左林杰看着郑人予失焦的双眸，莫名地让人心疼了，他伸手捂住郑人予的双眼，他的手感受到郑人予在眨眼，他答非所问，“那又为什么是胡文煊呢？”左林杰问完就感觉到郑人予闭上了双眼，像是认命又像是疲于反抗。

“人予哥，你不要怪我，都是你逼我的。”听到左林杰的话，郑人予叹口气没有反驳。

郑人予只觉得倦，他觉得自己睡了就会好。


End file.
